Terum Mortuorum
by PhantomAnomalie
Summary: Hey guys. this is just the updated version of 'The Fairy of Balance' So if you liked that you should read this! This story is on Pause, because I have a writers black and no idea where this is going. I will update, but don't expect regular chapters. Sorry.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prolouge

"Along time ago, There was a very powerful Fairy realm, called Terram mortuorum. In it where all the fairies that had died, both heroically and otherwise. The rulers of Terram morturum where called Edward and Elizabeth Infernus, and had to be the rulers of the strongest realm there was... They also had a son called Daniel Infernus, but because of the War that brought down your realm Bloom, His also got desroyed and to save their son, Edwars and Elizabeth sent there son to Earth to hopefully live peacefully, and to never discover what his true heratidge was." Ms. Faragonda explained to the Winx before qetting rudely interupted by teh ever impatient Stella,

"Ms. Faragonda, Why are you telling us this? Do you want us to go find him or something?"

"Well Stella, I do want you to find him, However you have to be careful"

"Why?" Asked Bloom

"Well because he has just reached 14, so, even though his powers have been hidden and locked away, any emotional stress could trigger them. And his powers are extremely dangerous!"

"Why are his powers so dangerous, and If they are whay havent you brought him in before?" Asked Techna

"Well, we werent able to locate him. And the reason he, and the rest of his family, were so powerful was because they were caught between life and death. Therefore they could control the delicate balance between life and death. And upseting him could have dangerous consequenses"

"So you want us to bring him back, so he cant hurt anyone?" Asked Musa "I'm up for that!"

"Yeah, Where is he, we can go get him. No prob." Said Aisha confidently

"Well, if your sure you can handle it, He lives in a small town in Illinois, called Amity Park." Ms. Faragonda replied, still insure if they could handle such a powerful being, Even if he didnt know it!

"...And done" Techna said with a smile

"Lets go Winx!" Shouted Roxy, getting all the Winx excited and Pumped up ready for the mission.

"Remember girls, about what I said about his powers, Dont get him stressed or any other negative emotion, and dont force him here either!" Ms. Faraginda called out after them as they ran off.

She walked back to her desk, and opened a book describing Terram mortuorum, and its downfall.

"I just hope they can get him here with out activating his powers" She sad sadly as she flicked through the book before landing on a page describing the Prince, "For all our sakes..."

* * *

So This was my updated, Rebooted, Ultra amazing new prologue for my old story 'The Fairy of Balance', Now called Terram Mortuorum.

I am going over all the chapters I once had and making the better, so dont bother going to the old story, BECAUSE IT IS DEAD. Also If you would like to be in this story, Because I need some Characters that once lived in Terram Mortuorum, then review this chapter with:

-Character Name

-Character Age

-What they looked like (Only basic please, dont go into lot's of detail)

-How they died (It might come up in the story)

-Powers ( Give me 3 appart from basic ghost powers)

-And what they did for a living (Work, School, Bandit)

Alright guys Disclaimer time, I do not own Winx Club or Danny Phantom, Because I have no money... None at all... None... Nada... Zip... Zero.

And I also own this plot line for this story and and OC's that I create. However I might not put any in, So sue me, Actually don't. Like I said I have no money, so sueing me would be pointless. Sad times.

Any way PhantomAnomalie says Bye Guys


	2. Who I am

Chapter 2 - Who I am...

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was a average 14 year old boy. Sure he wasn't popular, or part of the 'A-Lists' at school. But he had two of the greatest friends in the world. Tucker Foley had been Danny's friend since they were in diapers, and had stuck together through thick and thin. Tucker wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, green cargo pants that were being held up with a black belt, and Brown boots. His hair was always covered with his trademark red beret and his forest green eyes were framed with black glasses. He couldn't go anywhere with out his PDA, because Tucker was a Technophile and a Meat connoisseur, and he was the complete opposite to Danny's other friend Samantha Manson, however if you ever called her Samantha to her face, you had better be good at running. Se preferred to be called Sam. Now, Sam was Danny's Girlfriend and Best friend. She wore a black tank top with a lilac oval in the middle, a black skirt with green criss-crossed stripes, lilac tights and black combat boots. Her black hair was always in a half pony tail, and her lilac eyes always matched her lilac painted lips. As you could probably tell, she was a goth and a Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, which to all you people who don't know, means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. Now you may think that Sam and Tucker could never be friends, but Danny was like the glue that held them together. Danny, himself, wore white t-shirts with red accents and a red oval in the center, light blue baggy jeans and Red and white converse. His piercing ice blue eyes went perfectly with his shocking black hair.

And as usual 'The Trio', as Casper High called them, were making their way over to their usual booth in the Nasty Burger after ordering their food. Whilst Sam was complaing to Tucker about how eating meat for your whole life was bad, and Tucker was counter arguing, Danny was looking around when 7 girls caught his eye. Where they starring at me? Danny thought, as they sat down.

The 7 girls then walked over to their table and one tapped the table to catch The Trio's attention. Sam looked around while Tucker and Danny where talking about the movie they want to go and see...

"Hey, I'm Bloom. Would you happen to know where Daniel Fenton lives, by any chance?" The newly named Bloom asked.

Sam looked round to Danny and Tucker and knocked Danny on the shoulder.

"Hey Danny, These people want to talk to you?" Sam told Danny questioningly,

"Ok, Sam?" He turned to the 7 girls, "Hi, I am Daniel Fenton. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, We need to talk to you about your real parents?" Bloom said,

Danny was shocked, only he and the rest of the Fentons knew Danny was adopted, Even Sam and Tucker didn't know. Sam and Tucker were shocked, they didn't know Danny was adopted.

"How did you know I was adopted?" Danny stood up and shouted accusingly, quite loudly. Everyone in the Nasty Burger was now staring.

"That is what we want to tell you about, We need you to come with us." Techna said calmly.

"But why did you want me to come with you, Where do you want to take me?" Danny asked worriedly,

"Dont worry, Our head teacher want's to speak to you, She was a friend of your parents" Bloom said

"But I don't want to go, or meet your Headteacher, Come on Sam and Tucker lets go!" Danny said finally, confidently, and angrily.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got up and left while the rest of the Nasty Burger watched them go.

"Well what do we do now?" Stella whispered angrily to the rest of the Winx.

"We try again" Flora said calmly, but with a hidden determination.

Back with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were walking to the movie theater, when a blue portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and three girls walked out. The oldest looking exclaimed,

"We are the Trix, I am Icy" The oldest, know known as Icy, wore a lot of blue and silver, and her extremely long hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"I am Darcy" The second oldest girl shouted, She wore a lot of purple and wore thin black glasses. Her long brown hair was left to hang straight, and was nearly as long as Icy's.

"And I am Stormy!" The youngest girl said, she was smaller then the rest and had short hair shaped like a cloud, with streaks of lightning coming out, her outfit was mostly red.

"We are looking for Daniel Fenton!" Icy shouted

"He must come and surrender himself to us, so that we may take him to our employer. He is interested in him!" Darcy said

"And if he doesn't come out things are going to get pretty nasty for his friends and family!" Stormy laughed with a wicked smile.

Danny didn't know what to do, He looked around to Sam and Tucker with shock on his face. He didn't know whether to give himself up, or to see if the three girls will be able to pull through on their threats. However, you could see the slightly extreme crazy look in their eyes. And Danny decided not to risk it.

"I am Daniel Fenton!" He Shouted to them

They slowly turned around and where shocked to see a smaller then average boy with piercing blue eyes and shocking black hair glaring at them

"I will come and meet your 'Employer' If you don't hurt anyone." Danny continued with less confidence as Icy sent him the coldest glare she could, before a evil grin erupted on her face.

"You mean like this" and she shot Sam with a ice blast, freezing Sam with a pained look on her face. Upon seeing this Danny's anger rose to a whole new level and a short burst of white flames erupted from the ground beneath him.

"Dont hurt them!" Danny shouted again while Stormy shot a lightning bolt at Tucker, causing him to fall to the ground and start withering in pain. The white flames erupted from the floor again, but they grew bigger again and started to curl up his legs. But as soon as they appeared they where gone again. Danny, however, was oblivious to the flames around him the whole time, as he was to blinded by anger.

"Don't hurt them" Darcy said mockingly while Icy and Stormy continued to hurt innocent bystanders that had gathered round to watch the fight. Soon the whole street was covered in people either frozen, shocked or both.

As Danny looked around, his mind and his heart started pumping louder and faster and the anger in his brain had soon started to overload.

"I said dont hurt them!" This time when he shouted, the white flames curled around his body and covered him, and when they dissipated a boy with white hair and electric green eyes was in his place. He was wearing a Black long sleeved turtle neck with electric green stripes down the side. His normal blue jeans, changed into white skinny jeans and his converse changed into Black and green high-top converse. He also had neon green finger less gloves. Another thing people noticed was that his whole body glowed with a faint white hue that sometime bleed into green and then back into white. When Danny looked around he saw Sam, Tucker and everyone else staring at him. When he looked down at him self he gasped and fell back, he gabbed a piece of his hair and saw that it was now snow white. He slowly got up and started to walk away from the crowded streets, but not being able to take the stares anymore, he turned around and ran. He suddenly felt a instinct in the back of his head to jump and when he did a black and green board appeared under his feet, and as if he had known how to do it all his life, flew away with ease and expert skill. The white flames from the board leaving a trail across the sky.

The Winx Club had been watching the whole time, along with the rest of Amity Park. And where as shocked as the rest of Amity Park.

"What do we do now?" Roxy asked, still in awe of Dannys transformation

"We go get his friends, find Daniel, and tell him who and what he is!" Said Bloom

"Ok, But where is he?" Roxy said

"That's a good question, but I think we could ask his friends, once we have freed them of course, and ask them where they think he is most likely to go." Bloom answered

"Ok then, what is it that we're waiting for?" Aisha asked, all ready to go.

"Lets go Winx!" They all shouted as they went to free Daniel's friends and find Daniel himself

Hey guys, PhantomAnomalie here. I would like you to give a big round of applause to 'badboy1227' For reviewing and giving me the character Carlton. He will be used.

Onto other important things, I hope you enjoyed the new Chapter 1 - If you don't count the prologue - of Terrum Mortuotum. I have updated his outfit and images will be place on Deviant-Art, Look out for those links in later chapters. Also, I need more characters guys. Come on.

If you want the list again, Go look on the prologue because I am too lazy to post it again, However if you want I will post a separate one shot with all the stuff you need to know.

Also, I am trying to do 1 chapter every two days, however I am busy at the moment doing Spanish Speaking and Writing exams for GCSE's (If you don't live in England, you might not know what they are. If you want to know, type it up on Google in your own free time) and also Science and Maths exams... Not fun, So the updates will be less frequent. So don't moan if I don't get a new chapter out straight away... Live with it.

Anyway PhantomAnomalie out guys, peace!


	3. Halfway to the truth

Chapter 3 - Halfway to the truth

* * *

Whilst Bloom was freeing Sam from the ice, and Stella was helping Tucker get up, the rest of the Winx were trying to dissipate the crowds of people that had witnessed the fight. As they left, the chatted away to themselves, probably wondering when and how the Fentons were going to find out their only son was different, No one wanted to be there when that happened as they all knew that the Fentons were 'Expert Ghost Hunters' and would love to tear apart anything that had the slightest hint of ectoplasmic energy within it. And from the looks of it Danny had a lot of it in him - if that green glow was Ectoplasm.

Once Tucker and Sam were free, the Winx (Mainly Bloom) explained to them about Danny and his past in Terrum Mortuorum. The past he didn't know he had. They told them all about his real parents Edward and Elizabeth. Tucker and Sam, although skeptical at first, quickly accepted the truth that was laid out in front of them. Only asking few questions. After all the boring talk of Danny, Flora asked if they knew were Danny would be, and after a couple of silent moments full of hard thinking Sam had said the old pond in the park. So, obviously, that is were they headed of to. On the way though, Tuckers curiosity got the better of him and asked about the Winx and how they knew all this stuff about Danny and his past...

"Well I am Bloom, and this is Stella, Roxy, Techna, Musa, Flora, and Aisha. And we're fairies from the Alfea School of Magic." Bloom explained

"So what sort of stuff can you do if you are Faries?" Tucker asked, more interested in the Winx club now then before.

"Well I am the fairy of the Dragon Flame, and I control fire" Bloom started

"I am the fairy of the Shining sun, and I can control light energy" Stella then said

"I am the fairy of Music, and I can control sound energy" Musa explained

"I am the fairy of Technology, and I can control electrical energy" Techna said, laughing at Tuckers face as he looked at her in awe,

"I am the fairy of Nature, and I can control plant energy" This time it was Flora who laughed at Sam expression of wonder,

"I am the fairy of Waves, and I can control Morphix energy" Aisha explained

"And I am the fairy of Animals, and I can control Animals" Roxy said.

* * *

As I flew off away from all the staring people, I started to think about what had happened to me, There was a feeling in the back of my mind that I didn't belong anymore, that I never belonged, but I ignored it favoring the confusion in my mind so I can try and figure out what is happening to me. I mean I had white hair! My normal hair colour was Black.

I was also flying, well hovering right now but you get the idea. I knew where I was trying to fly to. Surprisingly this board was very easy to fly, It was like it had become second nature almost. As I zoomed over all the trees, I made my way to a small dried up pond, near the edge of the park and landed. I thought about Sam and Tucker and how those girls had hurt them and how I didn't help them. I thought about all the people back home, Probably thinking about what a freak I am, I was thinking about Dash... Great, Another reason for him to bully me if i ever returned home, I might not be allowed home. My hands turned into a tight fist and a tingly feeling raced from my heart to my hand and before I could stop it, My left hand had little green flames dancing upon the skin and glove material ,and at the same time on my right hand a cold feeling shot from my heart until it stopped at my hand I looked away from my left hand and saw that my right hand had frosted over with a extremely thin layer of ice, so delicate in fact, that if you were to touch it, it would shatter into a million of pieces. The cold feeling in my right and the burning feeling in my left suddenly got to much and I gasped as twin beams of Whitish blue and green shot out my hands, Freezing and burning the ground respectively. What am I? I thought as I curled up in a ball, trying to escape the nagging feeling in my mind to release more of the energy. It soon got to much and I had to let it go. I could feel the energy pour from my hands wrapping me into a wrap, and I only faintly registered the distant call for my name, before my eyes betrayed me and I faded into nothingness as I heard another shout for my name.

* * *

PhantomAnomalie here guys, I would like to say a huge sorry for being so late but my family and I were getting ready for Christmas and I was trying to revise for tests - Which helped as I got my third A* in my end of unit science test. I would also like to say a huge thank you to **phantomreaper483** for there character **Christa** and for also reviewing. I am so glad you like this story, I thought I was a terrible writer, thanks for proving me wrong. I still need more guys, Come on it ain't that hard. I will try and update soon, as notes for the next chapter are being written as I write this out.

Anyway PhantomAnomalie out guys, peace!


End file.
